Sneaking Away & Promising
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: After waking up one morning, Nick sees Judy sleeping passed her alarm when it seemed out of the ordinary, when he asks her what happened, he remember what started later in the day before that took a weird turn.


Morning has risen in the city of zootopia, the place known where anyone can be anything, it has happen to a bunch of animals who achieved the impossible by reaching their dream jobs that some of those animals didn't think that their own species can make it to where they are now, and all they needed is a chance to prove to themselves that the impossible is always possible, the impossible of being a cop was always a dream for a rabbit named Judy Hopps, she wanted to be a cop her whole life, her parents had some doubts but after years of hard work, it paid off as Judy made it and she still serves and protects today, along with her boyfriend, and partner on the force, Nick Wilde, He is known as the first fox on the police force, they a few times before had a small feud upon meeting even when he seemed nice in the first place but he turned out to be a con artist at the time, but upon taking a case, they grew close and close until the case was solved and all the predators were cured and reestablished back to their normal selves. Since being partnered up, it wasn't too long before they started dating, but a couple month's after their relationship started, things took a funny but weird turn.

On the same morning where the sun had just rised, Judy and Nick where sleeping in bed together until the alarm went off, nick woke up but was still half asleep, he turned his head and reached out to turn the alarm off, after clicking it, he rubbed his eyes and turned to his precious soft bunny who was surprisingly still sound asleep, she would always awake when the alarm goes off, bunny's ears are extremely sensitive (I don't know how sensitive though) usually an alarm or even a whisper would wake them up, but for Judy not to wake up to even a not loud thump or anything isn't that normal, Nick thought that shouting out load into her ear would cause trouble in the apartment, so he gently took one of his hands that was wrapped around her chest and pulled back her left ear and leaned in closely so hopefully she will be able to hear him, he knew that he had to do it quick before their late for work.

"Carrots, time to wake up" nick said in a normal voice, that is how loudly he could talk at the moment, Judy was barely able to hear him, she slowly woke up and rotated her eyes to him before turning her head back around.

"Nick I can't, my head hurts." Judy said, her voiced was still in like sleep mode as if she needed to sleep more.

"Why ? we have to get to work" Nick said, he knew there was time left for them to get to the station, but he needed to understand what was wrong with Judy, she sounded just about fine so she's surely not sick.

"You're going to be mad but, I think I.. I'm feeling all the effects from last night." Judy said, she had nervousness in her voice and in her eyes when she turned towards nick after stating her reason.

Nick at first seemed confused, she told him that last night she will be stepping out that she will get some supplies from a local super market and she would be back in about ten minutes, Nick needed a minute or 2 to retrace her steps, but unfortunately he remembered that last night it was one the same evening when Judy caught him doing something that was just not really right

(FLASHBACK)

 _Nick was at a local bar where he was watching a local football game from, it was after their shift they were coming home from their duties but Nick snuck away from Judy,changed into his regular outfit and entered the bar and only had about two drinks, after the game finished, he exited the bar only to bump into Judy still wearing her police uniform, looking at him with an outraged look that made him nervous to the bone._

" _Carrots, I was just uh-" Nick tried to explained, only to be cut off by Judy._

" _Getting bust for sneaking away and trying to get yourself intoxicated and even abandoning these?" Judy was holding out Nick's police uniform "You are so unbelievable Nick Wilde" Judy said outraged, nick was lost for words, he didn't know what to say but surely enough he felt bad for sneaking away from her and having some different kind of fun but he had nothing to say so he just lowered his head and arms as he sighed in defeat, Judy then hugged him out of nowhere._

" _Nick, I'm sorry if I was harsh but just please don't do it again" Judy said, after coming in pretty hot at nick she clearly felt bad and regretted her anger, Nick still was lost for words but decided not to because he felt that if he said something confusing about the situation, it could leave another argument between the two so instead he forgave her for her behavior and they walked back to their apartment holding hands, unbeknownst to Nick, Judy looked back at the bar he was in and smiled, she remembered that her favorite singing idol Gazzele was singing on zootopia idol that night so she was thinking of going to the bar to watch her without nick knowing._

 _Later in the evening in their apartment, after changing out of their police uniform, Judy and Nick were starting to settle, Nick felt tired unless he felt a little effect from the drinks he had, even if it was just 2, he let out a yawn before tucking himself in._

" _I have to hit the hey" Nick said starting to doze off, Judy then saw that this was her chance._

" _Ok sweet heart, I'm just gonna go to the local supermarket and pick up some supplies that we need, I'll be back in about 15 minutes or later but hopefully soon." Judy lied, Nicked replied with "Ok just try not to take too long we have a job to do tomorrow" Nick said before falling fast asleep and with that Judy left her apartment building and walked to the bar to watch the singer perform, she too only head two drinks that night but her body and heart was small that those drinks were very sensitive for her, thankfully after Gazelle performed She walked home, because if he drove, she would be as good as dead, but the effect didn't kick in until she enter her room, she struggled to keep quiet and keep her balance, it was hard but she managed to reach her bed with Nick in it before she was fast asleep._

(FLASHBACK END)

It all came to Nick, both of them snuck off to the bar that day without letting them know but for Judy to take action like that, it was not the thing she would do.

"Why did you sneak off to that place carrots ? That's nearly almost like what I kind of do even if it isn't " Nick asked, nick doesn't get how the honest bunny could be so dishonest like that it just wasn't natural for her unless if it was for a good reason.

"Because we don't have a TV for our apartment yet and the bar was my only option to watch gazelle tonight, I'm sorry nick." Judy said felling guilty for her actions thinking nick was really mad now, but nick did have something on his mind to say.

"I know this would be something to be mad about but I'm not, I am surprised you did do such a thing but I can never stay mad at you because of you sneaking off to do something because there is something we don't have yet." Nick said stating his mind, Judy rotated her head to Nick smiling

"My gosh, is this Nick, Where's Nick" Judy said poking Nick's arm about 3 times acting as if Nick was not acting the way her normally is.

"I will admit though I don't like it when you are drunk even though I missed out on it while I was out so." Nick said followed by Judy laughing.

"Well I am feeling better now" Judy said sitting up but Nick remained laying down on the mattress.

"Also, I don't feel bad for you at all, I think I can help you fell a lot better to snap you out of your drunk statement." Nick said trying to hide his evil grin, Judy questioned with "Huh ?" then Nick took his paws, placed them around Judy's head then started shaking it playfully violent while letting out a pretend "GRRRRRRRRRRR"

"NICK… DON'T !?" Judy called to him, Nick released her head and both of them ended up lathing only for Judy to reply with "That's not funny, you don't need to make me grumpy, just be gentle." Judy said snuggling up into Nick's Chest, Nick wrapped his arms around Judy again.

"Well I'd rather have you grumpy than drunk though, even though I love seeing you happy."Nick said, only for them to let some giggles out before both of them sat up.

"Well the first thing we'll do is buy a TV for this room so we don't pull something stupid like that again." Nick said with a smile before standing up from the bed.

"And from there on out, can we promise not to make that stupid move ever again ?" Judy asked, she sat up and removed the covers from her body, she and Nick looked back at each other with smiles before Nick nodded at her before he leaned in close to her face.

"Since it sounds like you already promise, and I'll be the last one to say I promise carrots." Nick said before both Judy and Nick gave a quick kiss on the lips before Judy let herself stand up from the bed.

"Come on Nick, we have to get to work." Judy said before both Judy and nick changed into their uniforms and reported to their duties for the day.

 **A/N: That was my first ever Zootopia Story and Judy X Nick one shot, I also forgot to mention that you should leave whatever questions you have for tiger in his more about his life story or document, either way it will still be done but there could be some more time added during the process, anyways, tell me what you thought of this story, was it good or did it suck, your choice. Anyways Favorite, Review and follow, and until time BE COOL ! ! !**


End file.
